Banette's Lament
by Tejina Kyousei
Summary: The story of a Banette's awakening, and the tragedy that results...


**Banette's Lament**

_Witness this, my fall from grace  
__I lost my home, I lost my place  
__My search began with rain-logged legs  
__Yet it ended with tearful begs..._

I was her favourite. It was obvious, of course. I was cute, cuddly, and made from the softest Mareep wool. She loved me. I loved her. We were never apart.

I lived in the toy shop for so long. I was eyed by many, purchased by none. I tried to make friends with the other toys, but they all seemed to ignore me.

I accepted my lonely fate as I watched others be wrapped up in such _pretty_ ribbons.

I started to grow jealous as happy children came into the store, pointing and laughing with glee as they picked out their toys. Why wasn't I being picked? Was there something wrong with me? Was I discoloured?

I looked at myself in the window. I was groomed to perfection, not a strand out of place. And yet I was never chosen.

_Why? _I asked myself, again and again. _Why am I always alone?_

One little girl always passed by, and I fancied her eyes were drawn to me. But I figured it mere fantasy, my imagination.

I was soon moved from the window to make room for the more..._popular_...toys. I was placed on a shelf, high out of sight. I began to collect dust, and oh, how I _raged_ against my fate.

If only I could move, if only I could do _something_ to show myself off. I was so much better than those other toys! But now no one could even see me.

I resigned myself to my fate, watching and cursing those that disappeared even as I longed for that same feeling. My hatred grew stronger.

Days passed by, and I gave in. But then, she came.

* * *

I saw her enter the shop. Her eyes were bright, shining, full of...life. Her short brown hair fell from its clips as she glanced around the store, her face falling. Apparently, she didn't see what she was looking for.

She timidly approached the counter, where my Master, the "Salesman", puttered aimlessly away. He seemed to be constantly rearranging the toys, and today was no exception. He was elbow-deep in a shelf as she stood a ways behind him.

"Um, mister?" she asked in a quiet voice. I could hear her perfectly, but that's because I have excellent ears.

She startled Master, causing him to smack his head on the rack above him. I chuckled inwardly.

_Serves him right._

Time had made me quite bitter, indeed.

"Yes, yes, what can I do for you?"

Master shoved his glasses up his nose, blinking. He had such tiny glasses, I always wondered how they even helped him.

"Did...did you sell that doll?" The girl's face was worried, her nose crinkling as she glanced around.

Master waited patiently as the girl realized there were, indeed, a lot of dolls in the store.

"That Buneary doll."

If I'd had a heart, it would have leapt out of my throat.

_Me?_

"Hmm. I don't think so. I'm not sure where I put it, though." Master peered on the shelves as I inwardly writhed with frustration.

_Move, damn me, move!_

A miracle occured. Master bumped the shelf I was on, causing me to tumble out, right into her arms.

She squealed and hugged me tightly.

I reveled in the warmth of that embrace. My hatred, my anger, slowly melted as she took me to the counter, solemnly counting out her coins.

The transaction finished, and she snuggled me closely to her chest as we left that damnable Store.

"Mom, mom!" she cried, dashing to a woman. "Look! Look! Isn't it _perfect_?"

I smiled inwardly, glowing with newfound hope.

"She certainly is. Come on, let's go home, your father is waiting for supper." The "Mom" held her hand as she held my paw, and as that girl's tiny hand wrapped around my paw, I finally saw Outside.

It was beautiful.

"Dad! We're home!" the girl chirped, and I grew dizzy from the speed at which she moved. I never realized children were this...energetic.

"Look! She's so _soft_ and _cuddly_ and _lovely_," the girl gushed as she held me up. I got a look at the "Dad", whose hair resembled hers. He peered closely at me, then grinned at the girl.

"That's great, honey," he said with a large smile. "Go play until your mother calls you for supper."

The girl dashed upstairs, myself bouncing along behind her. We went through a door and into her room, which I assumed was to be my new "home".

A simple bed, a small dresser, few ornaments. It was much more subdued than the Store.

I liked it. Garish colours had always gotten on my nerves.

She jumped onto the bed, holding me two inches away from her face. Her green eyes were sparkling, and I noticed freckles across her nose.

I'd learnt quite a bit about Outside from listening to conversations at the Store.

"My name is Marisa," she said seriously. Her voice seemed to be naturally quiet, but I preferred that to those loud-mouthed children who were always in the Store. My ears were so sensitive that I could pick up a Kriketot on the other side of the street.

"What should your name be?"

Her nose scrunched in concentration.

"Saya, Kirin, Rena..." She shook her head at all of the names.

"You're a Buneary, but Bunny is too...obvious," she mumbled.

Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Mimi! Your name will be Mimi! Nice to meet you, Mimi." She snuggled me, and I finally realized what happiness was.

I went _everywhere_ with Marisa. We went to a "park", where I saw actual Pokemon. We even saw another Buneary, and she had to go pet it. I was a little jealous of the attention the _real_ Buneary got, but I knew that I was special to her. Only _I _went home with her.

We had tea, we played games, we went on the swings and went for picnics. We slept together, we ate together. We were never apart. Marisa didn't have much for toys, so I was her sole confidant.

I learned that she didn't like lettuce, her favourite colour was yellow, that she wasn't good at "social studies". I knew about her singing, her habit of rubbing her arms when she was nervous, the way her face lit up when she smiled.

I knew her dreams, her hopes, her fears. She shared _everything_ with me. How her days at "school" went, how the other children teased her since she was so quiet, how she had a "crush" on a boy. She came crying to me when she was hurt, both physically and emotionally.

I listened patiently, wishing I could give her advice, but all I could offer was soft comfort. For years, I had a coveted position on her bed, always there for her.

Then, however...

She turned "ten".

* * *

Marisa had been running about in a tizzy for a while before that day, squealing with anticipation and talking non-stop. I soon learned what she was so excited for.

She was getting a Pokemon.

At first, I was unconcerned. Surely she wouldn't forget me, wouldn't leave me behind. We'd been through so much together. Sure, I was getting a little worn down, but "Mom" always made sure I was presentable.

That day, though...she got her first Pokemon...

It was a Buneary.

Her excitement couldn't be contained as she opened the Pokeball and the tiny Pokemon jumped out, and they both jumped together. Laughter and loud talking ensued, and my ears hurt from all the noise.

As the sun set, she came upstairs. I'd fallen to the floor, but I was confident she'd pick me up and cuddle, as was our normal routine.

This time, however, I laid alone, the cold floor sending chills through my stuffing.

I felt a feeling welling up inside of me, a feeling that had been at bay since the days of the Store. I refused to let it in, to let it spoil my happiness.

The next morning, she picked me up and set me on the bed, apologizing. I accepted her apology and awaited my morning gallop down the stairs, but...she left me behind.

I stared at the doorframe, wishing, wanting, _needing_ her to come back. But I heard that damnable squeak of the Buneary, and cursed it for taking her away from me.

I thought I was the only one she'd need. I thought she loved me.

Oh, how I was wrong.

* * *

The descent began after she placed me on her dresser. I sat there, watching as she played with the Buneary, jealously gnawing away at my insides. I was left on that perch for who knows how long.

All I know is that slowly, she stopped coming home. She was gone for days, for weeks. Sometimes she'd come into her room just to sleep, and then be gone in the morning. I saw more Pokeballs, and knew they contained her love.

_Why couldn't I have her love?_

_What had happened to change her affection?_

_How could she do this to me?_

I learned through bits and pieces of "Mom" and "Dad"s conversation that she was going on a "journey" to catch lots of Pokemon. She was home less and less, and the only time I heard her voice was when she called on the "telephone".

The next time I saw Marisa, she had changed. She was a lot taller now. Her eyes didn't sparkle as much. Her hair had grown.

_Where was my Marisa? What did you do to her?_

But she couldn't hear me.

I was accidentally knocked off of the dresser into the wastebin with nary a "thump". I cursed my soft stuffing and smooth exterior as I waited for her to notice my absence, to realize what she'd lost.

She never did.

Then all I saw was blackness as I heard the rustling of bags, and I was tossed about inside the darkness. I heard footsteps, the door opening, then felt hard metal.

_Am I being...disposed of?_

I heard raindrops on plastic, and had a harsh realization.

_I am no longer needed._

My hatred exploded.

* * *

I awoke outside of the house, rainclouds darkening the sky. I looked down, and saw the garbage bag.

_What happened?_

I then saw my feet. They were no longer the paws I was so used to. They were stubby and black. My hands had fingers, and I realized I could _move_.

I ran.

* * *

I found a large puddle, relishing in the feeling of the ground beneath my feet, of the air moving around me. I stared at my reflection, wondering what I had become.

My head...it changed radically. I had three horns. My ears were gone, a long, flowing, zig-zag ribbon taking their place. My eyes had changed from soft brown to harsh red, My short tail was gone, replaced by a yellow, brush-like protrusion.

My mouth...it was in a permanent grin, a zipper-fueled smile.

Even as I wondered what had happened, I felt a jolt.

A need.

_I have to find Marisa._

* * *

I don't know how long I searched. I saw people, called "Trainers", but none were Marisa.

As I dwelled upon the fact that I had been unneeded, thrown out, my hatred grew. It fueled my search, and I slowly became consumed by rage.

Then, one day, I found her.

She was with that damned Buneary, the one that started all of this.

But I knew my powers well now, having used them on wild Pokemon. I didn't know what I had become, but I was strong.

Of course, I took care of these little _problems _during the night. It would never do to have Marisa upset, after all.

The first one I..._relieved_...her of was her Roselia. It was easy. I used my spite to strengthen my curse, and it went down quickly.

I wasn't going to eliminate Buneary.

Not yet.

Her Pachirisu was easily lured away with my Will'o'Wisp, and a strong Hex ensured it was incapacitated.

Yet my hatred did not subdue.

In fact, it grew, _knowing_ that she'd thrown me away to be with these weak pieces of trash. I was so much _better_ than them, and I was _proving _it.

Surely, after seeing what I was capable of, she'd love me again.

Her Munna sensed trouble and was about to awaken her. I couldn't let that happen, not until I was done.

It was easy.

_So_ easy.

I crept closer to Buneary, moving slowly, stealthily. I didn't want it to wake up, after all.

It didn't stand a chance against me. My spite, my rage, my hatred, all fueled my curse. I pounded nails into myself, making it stronger and stronger, and that damned Buneary couldn't even cry out.

It was suddenly quiet outside. I stared up at the stars as I settled in beside Marisa, imagining her happiness when she awoke and saw me.

She would be so _proud_ of me, seeing how easily I beat those..._things_ that took her away from me.

She'd love me, and we'd always be together. It would be like before.

Marisa awoke, rolled over, and...screamed.

_Why was she screaming?_

_Oh, I bet one of them came back. _I sat up and glanced around, but Marisa had ran behind a tree and was pointing and shrieking.

Was she pointing at...me?

I looked around me, but I was by myself in the clearing.

_Why is she yelling? Why is she not hugging me?_

I was confused, growing angry. Why wasn't she squealing with delight, like on the first day we met?

"Monster," she was saying.

That hurt my feelings.

Then I figured it out.

She just needed to feel the pain I'd felt when I was thrown away, then she would understand.

She'd realize how much I'd suffered, how hard it was for me to find her. She'd realize, and then she'd apologize.

* * *

I didn't mean to do it, honest.

My hatred got the better of me is all.

She was _mine_.

I wasn't going to let those other _things_ replace me.

I think she knew that, right before the light went out of her eyes.

She smiled.

I _know_ she did.

After all, we were together again.

Forever and ever.

END


End file.
